


Best Night Of Our Lives

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [6]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Guns, Hospital, Injury, M/M, Werewolfjfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: A perfect prom night where absolutely nothing goes wrong!
Relationships: Cleopatra & Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Gandhi/JFK (Clone High), Joan of Arc & Vincent Van Gogh, Julius Caesar & Catherine The Great, Lynn Butlertron & Cinnamon J. Scudworth
Series: Werewolf JFK [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Kudos: 16





	1. Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> PROM FIC BABEEEEEEY  
> this takes place after Mean Ol’ Blue Moon on the timeline, and there’s some major changes to canon events here!

“Hey, uh, JFK? I need to ask you something important outside.” Gandhi said, a notably worry in his tone. JFK suspected what this was, but he knew why Gandhi wanted to wait until they were out of the boy’s bathroom and out of school. They’d been a couple for weeks, probably a little over a month by now, but that information wasn’t exactly out to any students except a few.

Joan had known about it since they first became a couple. She was also the second person to know that Gandhi even liked guys, and the third person to know about JFK’s lycanthropy. Her and Gandhi seemed pretty close, even if Gandhi got on Joan’s nerves when he did stupid stuff. Joan and JFK weren’t exactly close thanks to their history, but things were getting better over time. That was probably because JFK stopped flirting with her as often.

Cleo was the second person to find out, but using the words “find out” don’t exactly fit. She knew pretty well how JFK was with a partner of his both from experience, and from how he acted around Ponce, so when she noticed JFK’s subtle behavior change around Gandhi she could tell what was going on. She couldn’t believe that JFK had chosen Gandhi of all people, but she could also see how happy he was with her former foster brother. She may’ve threatened Gandhi with violence if he ever broke JFK’s heart once.

How Abe found out was embarrassing in the moment, but also funny when the couple looked back on it. JFK and Gandhi had a recording session together so that they could have a special G-Spot/JFK collaborative song in JFK’s upcoming album. Abe had come over to pick Gandhi up for their first shift at their new jobs, but when he opened that recording studio’s door the last thing he excepted to see was his best dude and semi-formal rival kissing. JFK was holding the shorter boy up, and Gandhi had his arms on JFK’s shoulders. Cleo had told Abe about her suspicions, but he didn’t really believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. The three of them had stared at each other in silence as the music continued to play for what felt like hours, then Gandhi broke the silence by having Abe promise not to tell anyone. That’s when Abe thought back to all those little moments he’d seen between the two, and everything suddenly made sense. JFK had rolled his eyes at Lincoln’s obliviousness, then pecked Gandhi on the lips before the shorter clone headed out with Lincoln.

The snowflake day party that came sometime after that was one of the funnest nights Jack and Gandhi had had in a while. It was on a Friday night, so there wasn’t any transformation risk. Gandhi had been saving some money aside so that he could get Jack realistic models of the Mercury Spacecraft that Alan Shepard had flown in and Apollo 11, while JFK had gotten him a new gameboy color with Pokémon Crystal since Gandhi had lost them recently and Metroid Prime. To say that they loved each other’s gifts was an understatement, and it took all of the willpower they had to not kiss in front of everyone.

Shortly after Snowflake Day had ended, the hype for the year’s prom started up. Prom proposals were happening left and right, but what was surprising for some was that JFK didn’t have a date yet. He’d gotten several dates at homecoming with no problem, so what was different this time? Others assumed that after losing Ponce, Winter prom would be too hard for JFK without him. There were also the students who didn’t care who Kennedy went with, as they either weren’t interested or were too busy with their own prom proposals.

Once the two were finished in the restroom, they walked out and headed for the front entrance. The wind had apparently picked up in the last 10 minutes, since as soon as JFK opened the front doors the cold snowy wind blew in his face.

“Hark, it’s gonna end being a blizzard out here!” JFK exclaimed, holding his hand in front of his face. His pompadour made it almost impossible to pull his coat’s hood up, but he tried to anyway. This just ended up flattening his pompadour, getting his hair in his face. With an annoyed grunt, he pushed his hair aside so he could at least see, only to notice the smaller teen looking at him with flushed cheeks.  
“What? You uh, like my hair like this?”  
JFK asked.

“Maybe a little, it’s the way it covers your eyes that does it for me.” Gandhi said, looking down at his feet so JFK couldn’t see how red his face was getting.

“Heh, thanks. Didn’t know you were into bangs-“

JFK started before slipping on a large spot of ice on the front entrance pathway. Gandhi grabbed his arms in an effort to keep him standing only to be pulled down with him after he lost his footing on the ice. Okay, now he was top of him. Thank god they left a few minutes early, or else certain students would see this and start calling them gay. JFK sat up, putting his arms around Gandhi before scooting off of the ice and onto the concrete. There wasn’t much snow yet on the pathway, which contrasted the 7 inches of snow everywhere else on the ground.

“Now’s as good a time as ever~”  
JFK said, his wink being unseen as his hair continued to get in his face.

“Say whaaaat? You sure man? Don’t you wanna get out of the snow first?  
Gandhi asked. JFK shook his head and brought Gandhi’s face closer to his.

“That uh, romantic gesture of yours did it for me.” JFK said. Gandhi couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You sap.” Gandhi said as he buried his face in JFK’s shoulder.

“I’m your uh, boyfriend, I’m allowed to be a sap.” JFK responded, parroting what Gandhi had said to him the day JFK told him he was a werewolf. After a few moments, Gandhi pulled away from JFK’s shoulder and took JFK’s hands in his.

“JFK, will you go to the prom with me?”  
Gandhi asked, his pupils widening. 

“Of course I will!” JFK exclaimed, rapidly standing up and picking up Gandhi as if he were a cat.

“JFK wait-“  
Gandhi tried to say as JFK put his foot forward, but it was too late and he proceeded to make them fall on the ground again.  
“Jack, you’ve fallen pretty hard twice now. You good man? I don’t want you to get a concussion and miss prom.”  
Gandhi asked as JFK rubbed the back of his head.

“Heh, don’t worry about me! I’ll be good!”  
JFK said, giving the teen on top of him a thumbs up. That’s when they heard the sound of doors opening, and this time when JFK got up he backed away from the ice. He’d normally be embarrassed about people seeing him with his hair down, but if Gandhi liked it then he could live with others seeing it. The two of them saw that it was Abe and Cleo, who’d already done their prom proposal last night.

“Hey Abe, my man! Guess what?!” Gandhi called out to the much taller teen, who’d been talking to Cleo.

“Gandhi, we were discussing prom plans, and if you’re about to interrupt that by shoving something up your nose-“

“Hang on J-Cl, I wanna know what Gandhi’s gonna say!”

Cleo rolled her eyes and looked away from Gandhi only to see JFK some feet away, who was moving closer to the three.

“I just got myself a prom date!” Gandhi said excitedly, bouncing in place.

“That’s great Gandhi! Who’d you ask?” Abe said, putting his hand on Gandhi’s head.

“Shouldn’t that be, er, obvious?”  
JFK interjected, putting his arms on Gandhi’s shoulders. Abe’s eyes widened before he remembered that these two had been dating for little over a month now. All of his anxiety and planning over prom had made him forget!

“JFK, can’t you do better than him?” Cleo said.

“Don’t er, diss short stick here! He’s the only one I want to go to prom with!”  
JFK said, leaning down so he could rest his chin on Gandhi’s head.

“You’re not taking multiple dates?” Abe asked. At every other Junior and Sophomore gathering JFK had brought at least two people as his dates. JFK made a “no” sound and held Gandhi closer.

“Nope, only him, and it’s gonna be the best night of our life!” JFK said.

“Well, while this is something I never saw coming, I’m happy for you if he makes you happy Gandhi!” Abe said, which made Cleo roll her eyes again.  
“By the way, on an unrelated note, you guys know if Joan has a prom date? I hope my posters helped.”

“When I asked her about it she said she was still looking.” Gandhi explained.

“Aw man! Well, whoever she ends up with is gonna be really lucky!” Abe said.

“You’re even luckier to be going with me Abe~ Now let’s go before this weather gets us sick before prom night.” Cleo interjected. Her and Abe then walked off, but not before Abe high-fived Gandhi. JFK and Gandhi started walking once Abe and Cleo were some distance away, as neither of them really wanted to hear Cleo judge their relationship again. It’s not like she had a problem with JFK dating a guy, she just couldn’t believe that Gandhi of all people ended up with him.  
As they walked, Gandhi made sure that JFK didn’t slip on the ice again. JFK had driven them to school in his van so that they wouldn’t have to walk home later, so as soon as they got in JFK turned up the heat. Half of the time when Gandhi rode in JFK’s van he fell asleep because of how comfortable it was, and since the heat wasn’t turning on fast enough JFK got a blanket from the back for him. There was some traffic building up thanks to the weather, so JFK just started playing Sinatra songs as he drove. 

~

It was 7:00 pm, and Gandhi was a nervous wreck. Well, internally at least. He’d told Joan about JFK going to prom with him, and while she responded through messages she didn’t mention anything about her prom date. His foster parents knew, and while his foster mom made her dislike of JFK known she was still happy for Gandhi. She just wished he’d picked someone else, but she didn’t say that specifically out loud. JFK’s foster dads knew, and they wanted to take pictures of him and Gandhi together before they hit the road. Gandhi was really thankful that JFK’s parents liked him, and still felt bad that JFK had a harder time connecting to Gandhi’s foster parents. His train of thought was shattered once he heard the doorbell ring, and he shot up from the kitchen table and answered the door. JFK was wearing a black tux and had fixed up his hair perfectly from earlier. Gandhi was wearing a white tux and a beanie, but he’d take the beanie off once they were there.

“Hey baby~ Wanna corsage? Cause I got a delicate flower for ya, in my pants!” JFK exclaimed before pulling out a corsage of red roses. Gandhi took them and started laughing, which got JFK laughing too. Once they’d settled down, Gandhi hopped into JFK’s limo and scanned the interior with his eyes. This was the second largest vehicle he’d ever been in, the first one being that ghost truck. Since someone else was driving, Gandhi leaned on JFK’s right arm as the limo drove on. The stop at JFK’s place wasn’t long, although JFK did get a bit embarrassed once his dads started fawning. That didn’t last long, and neither did the the ride there from JFK’s place to the Meat Locker. JFK could sense nervous energy from Gandhi, and shortly before they arrived he placed his hand on the smaller teen’s face and turned it towards his.

“Hey uh, don’t worry short stick. You’re gonna do great!” JFK said, although that didn’t seem to help much since Gandhi’s expression hardly changed.

“What if our classmates end up shunning me? They already did that before when they learned I had ADD.” Gandhi said, pulling at the sleeve of his tux nervously and bouncing his leg.

“If anyone tries anythin’, I’ll uh sock em! Sides, you’re dating a Kennedy. Someone would hafta be an idiot to insult you when I’m with ya!”  
JFK proclaimed, raising his fist up to further prove his point. That got Gandhi to smile again.  
“Hey, we’re here!”

Gandhi looked out the window to see the student body heading for the Meat Locker. He didn’t see Abe or Cleo, so he assumed that they were either already inside or weren’t here yet. He also didn’t see Joan or Van Gogh, the second one he could’ve sworn was in a prom posse. Caesar was in that prom posse until Catherine asked him out, and now Gandhi could see them about to head in.

“Alright Jack, let’s put on my stilts and then head in! Also, watch out for the black ice!”


	2. A Very Special Winter Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wacky prom night begins!

It only took 30 seconds for JFK to slip on the black ice again. He recovered pretty quickly though, and was able to keep Gandhi from slipping on the ice. It was pretty jarring to go from the pretty quiet outdoors to the loud meat locker, and JFK just opted to carry Gandhi so that they could get through the pig area and to the main area quicker. They’d already gotten some surprised reactions from people who never expected them to be going to prom together, although others saw it coming with how close the two had been acting the past few weeks. JFK glared down anyone who looked at them funny as they entered the main room, and Gandhi’s eyes widened at the setup.

“Wowww, THIS is the meat locker?”  
Gandhi half whispered as JFK carefully set him down.

“Hell yeah! This place is huge! You uh, wanna get some punch and food before the dancin’ starts?”  
JFK whisper-yelled back. Gandhi nodded excitedly, but when he tried to walk over to the punch table he nearly fell on top of it. JFK grabbed him just in time, and turned him around so that Gandhi’s face was close to his.  
“Howa bout we er uh, dance first instead?”

Before Gandhi could respond, he noticed that Abe and Cleo were there and waved over at them. Cleo ignored him and went to another punch table, and Gandhi said he’d dance with JFK after checking in on Abe. 

“Hey Linc! My man! How’s it going?”  
Gandhi asked once he managed to get himself over to Abe.

“Oh, i-it’s uh, going great! Me and Joan are gonna start slowing dancing soon, then after we’ll- uh- well- you know-  
Wait, why are you on stilts?”  
Abe asked, accidentally getting some of his punch on himself.

“Me and Fitz just got here, and I wanna be tall enough to reach his face toni-  
Wait, did you just say Joan?”  
Gandhi responded.

“I uh- I mean j-cl-  
Hey, you haven’t happened to see Joan yet have you?”  
Abe asked, getting more punch on himself.

“Uh, no man, me and JFK just arrived like two minutes ago.” Gandhi said, an eyebrow now raised.

“Oh Abe, I’m ready~” Cleo called out from the punch table she was near. Abe brushed some of the punch off of himself and said “talk more later” before quickly making his way over to her. Gandhi tried to respond, but then he started losing his balance again. JFK had to catch him for what would probably be the first of many times that night, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Why’s Lincoln keep er, bringing up Joan? Isn’t he with Cleo?” JFK asked, stealing a glance over at Abe and Cleo who were now dancing together.

“I think ever since he saw her in that makeover Cleo gave her he’s in love with her. Joan told me he said that it “changed everything”, and that she looked like an angel.” Gandhi said, a bit quieter so that no one asked him what he was talking about.

“No, er, offense to Cleo, but Joan doesn’t need some bozo makeover to look good. Is that all it took for the chowderhead to fall for her? Uh, sorry if you don’t like me insulting your friend.” JFK said, now feeling a bit sheepish.

“I feel a bit iffy about it too man, I just haven’t said anything. Anyway, you uh, wanna start? I’ll let you lead, it’s not like it’d be easy for me to since 1. I’ve never done something like before and 2. I’m on stilts.” Gandhi said, moving in a bit closer so that he was chest to chest with JFK. He moved his head onto JFK’s shoulder and let himself sink into his arms. It felt so warm and secure, and it was a moment he admittedly wished could last forever.

“I thought you were uh, on the dance team?” JFK asked, teasing Gandhi a little bit as they began.

“Well yeah, but this is the first time I’ve danced with someone like, y’know, this. No one’s ever gone to a dance with me before, and I just don’t wanna screw it up.”  
Gandhi said, some of his confidence leaving him. Oh no, he was making himself sound like a loser! Pull it together Gandhi!

“Hey hey, it’s alright. I’ve got ya. I’ll have ya know I’m, er, an expert at this.” JFK assured him, tightening his hold on the smaller teen. He could’ve sworn he felt Gandhi smile into his shoulder as he guided him. When everyone said that prom night was gonna be the best night of their lives, they weren’t kidding. Gandhi hadn’t of had this much fun at a party before! Sure, he’d been to crazier and more action-packed parties, but slow-dancing on stilts with his boyfriend was much more fulfilling than those could ever be. He moved his face away from JFK’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes before pecking him on the nose. 

“You look like a movie star in this lighting ba- Fitz!” Gandhi caught himself. He had no idea if JFK was alright with being called babe. Yeah, others he’d dated had, but Gandhi didn’t know if JFK was alright with him calling him that. JFK’s face had turned a soft red color, but he still had that stupid adorable smile on his face.

“You can uh, call me babe. As long as I get to c-call you love. I just uh, won’t do it that often in public.” JFK half-whispered, uncharacteristically flustered and shy. Gandhi hadn’t of seen JFK like this before, or maybe he had and just not to this extent. He felt his own face heat up, and would’ve lost his footing if JFK wasn’t supporting him. God he was adorable. Wait, did he really just say that in his head?? Was that too gay? No, what was he saying? He’d dated this boy for little over a month now, he was allowed to have gay thoughts about him. He was technically bi though. 

“You uh, good?” JFK asked as he helped Gandhi stabilize himself. Gandhi made an excited “mhm” noise in response.

“Thanks, uh, Fi- babe-“  
Gandhi, you’re making an idiot out of yourself! Speak coherently! JFK laughed softly at how easy it was to get Gandhi flustered, then cupped his face with his hands.

“Can I, er uh, kiss ya? On the lips I mean.” JFK asked, giving Gandhi the best wide eyes he could.

“I- yes please.” Gandhi said before JFK pressed his lips against his.

~

“Man, I knew Principal Scudworth was crazy, but not THIS crazy!” Gandhi exclaimed from within the crowd of students, foster parents, and other guests. JFK had stepped away to use the restroom and Abe had gone with Cleo to the private suite, so Gandhi decided to listen to what John Stamos was saying. That had just led to him watching his principal stab John Stamos in the eye with a prom crown and then declare himself king of the prom, so now he kinda regretted his decision. Should’ve just gotten some more punch. He walked out of the crowd only to bump straight into a half-naked Abe, who’d apparently been looking for him.

“Gandhi! Gandhi! I was about have you-know-what with Cleo but then all I saw was Joan heads! I- I think I’m in love with Joan! Do you think there’s a chance she returns my feelings?” Abe asked, putting his arms up in a dramatic gesture. Gandhi just stared at him for 10 seconds, completely stupefied, before slapping Abe across the face.  
“I see...” Abe responded before he ran off.

“Abe wait! What are y-“  
Gandhi tried to say, but Abe was already too far away or he’d ignored Gandhi as he just kept running. He sighed audibly, and decided that he’d wait by the restroom door for JFK to come out instead of rejoining the crowd who were still in shock. As he walked towards the restroom, he noticed that JFK was leaning on the wall by the restroom door. He was visibly sweating, and also looked a little green around the gills. Gandhi’s facial expression became that of concern, and he picked up the pace. JFK looked up from the floor at Gandhi, and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Hey short stick! Whew, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me~” JFK said once he saw Gandhi approaching.

Okay, that was concerning. Very concerning. Wait a minute...

“Jack, we’re in a meat locker.” Gandhi said, his facial expression appearing more and more worried. JFK looked away nervously at that.

“Haha, yeah, I knew that, I was just joking-“

“Jack.”

“It was a good joke right? Y’know, cause we’re uh, in a meat lockah-“

“JFK.”

“And it’s uh, typically a cold place to preserve the meat and my joke was-“

“Kennedy!”

JFK stopped talking, and he looked back at Gandhi with wide open eyes.

“Don’t panic, but I think we were wrong about what day the first transformation happens. It’s not tomorrow, it’s tonight, and we need to leave like, now.”  
Gandhi said carefully, not wanting to upset JFK too much.

“...mother-“  
JFK was interrupted by the sudden presence of green light all over the room.

“Assembled students of Clone High, your collective asses now belong to us!”  
A mysterious voice rang out.

Before JFK could respond, he felt Gandhi pulling him along towards one of the other rooms. The smaller clone threw the door open and then rushed both of them inside. After that, he slammed the door and used strength he didn’t know he had to push the bed in the room against the door. JFK helped him by propping the bed against the door, but not before grabbing the blanket off of the bed. He’d need it!

“Okay JFK, how close are you t-“  
Gandhi couldn’t finish before JFK let out a cry of pain and dug his bloody claws into the stone floor. Gandhi rushed towards him and helped JFK take off his suit, shoes, and socks. JFK was now just in his undershirt and black pants, and he pulled Gandhi into a tight embrace.

“I-I’m so sorry, I’m so stupid-“  
JFK choked out as tears started falling down his face. He didn’t usually start crying this early in the transformation, but this was different. Very different.

“Hey hey, Jack, I forgot too! We just have to hide here and hope they don’t find us. I’m sure that Abe and Cleo will find somewhere to hide too, or maybe they’ll escape?”  
Gandhi reassured JFK.

“H-how are we gonna hide- G-God it hurts! Please, please, not now, anytime but now! Damnit!!”  
JFK yelled, becoming slightly hysterical as the bones in his feet and spine snapped and shifted. If there wasn’t already so much commotion happening outside of the room, the student body would’ve certainly come to check this out by now. JFK still didn’t wanna be caught, so he tried his hardest not to make any more loud noises. Gandhi caught on quickly to what he was trying to do, and helped him as best he could.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I-I’ve got you.”  
Gandhi whispered into the jock’s now pointed ear, accidentally letting how nervous he was show a little. JFK had to loosen his grip as his strength and size increased, but he still had a tight one on the smaller teen. The undershirt he was wearing became tighter and tighter until it started tearing apart. Fur stuck out of the new large holes in the undershirt, and while it felt very uncomfortable JFK didn’t wanna take it off. 

“M’ s-sorry about the tux!” JFK suddenly choked out in between the loud whines he was making. He’d gotten blood from his hands on the back of Gandhi’s white tux, and considering their current situation it made him feel very guilty.

“Don’t worry man.” Gandhi responded quickly, not wanting JFK to accidentally get them found. He could also feel blood and tears seep down his shoulder and back, but he ignored it. JFK pulled one of his arms away from the hug he had Gandhi in and dug the claws deep into the stone floor. Gandhi assumed that he was doing this instead of crying out in pain like he usually did. He was still making loud wolf whines and stifled groans of pain, but it definitely wasn’t as loud as he could get.  
Once the tail grew out and grew fur, it thumped loudly against the stone floor as JFK began to shake.

“You’re doing so good babe, it’ll be over soon.” Gandhi whispered, which elicited a small smile from the jock. Apparently he really liked it when he was called babe, Gandhi took note of that for later.

“Joan! Are you in there?”

Oh god no.

“No Abe she isn’t, please whatever you do don’t open the door!” Gandhi exclaimed in a panicked tone Abe hadn’t of ever heard before.

“W-Wait, what’s wrong?? Are you okay in the-“  
Abe was cut off by a sharp cry of pain from JFK as the bones in his body made their final changes and his face began to push outwards. Even with the deeper tone his voice now had, Abe felt like he knew who that was.

“Is that JFK? Why is there a bed in front of the door?” Abe asked worriedly.

“N-No it isn’t! Please Abe, I-“

“Excuse me Lincoln, conga line coming through! Also would you put some pants on? We’re in a meat locker and this is prom!”

It had somehow gotten even worse.

Scudworth tried to open the door, but found no success thanks to the bed in the way.

“Hey, whoever’s in there better move this bed at once!” Scudworth shouted.

“I can’t Principal Scudworth, I’m sorry!” Gandhi responded quickly, now sounding even more afraid.

“I think we should give them some privaceeeeey.” Mr.B said, quite concerned by the sounds of pain he was hearing from what sounded like JFK.

“If they wanted privacy they should’ve le-“  
Scudworth was interrupted by the sound of a loud howl.

“Scudworth, do you have wild animals at this Winter prom?” Shadowy Figure suddenly asked from behind him.

“Ohnononono, of course not! You know I promised that that wouldn’t happen ever again after Davey brought in his 10 raccoons last year!” Scudworth said as he spun around to face his boss.

“Then why did I just hear a wolf howl?” Shadowy Figure pressed further, a glare now appearing on his face.

“That was probably one of the dog students, like Balto or Laika!” Scudworth tried to explain.

“Neither of them produce sounds like that Scudworth.” Shadowy Figure said lowly before he stepped forward and tried to open the door. That’s when something in JFK’s mind switched, and he began to produce loud growls. Before Gandhi could stop him he raced towards the door and let out a warning roar. 

“Don’t open the door Wesleeeeeey!” Mr.B exclaimed, now pulling on Shadowy’s Figure’s sleeve.

“I’m giving whoever’s in there until the count of three before I force my way in.”  
Shadowy Figure warned.

“Babe stop!!” Gandhi yelled from inside.  
The students and other adults in the conga line were becoming more and more afraid.

“Abe, what’s going on??” Cleo, who’d apparently just arrived, asked. She also had Abe’s clothes with her because while she was still mad at him, she didn’t want him to run around embarrassing himself.

“One.”

“J-Cl! I don’t know, Gandhi and JFK barricaded themselves in the private suite-“

“Two.”

“This isn’t a good ideaaaa!”

“Thr-“

Shadowy Figure was interrupted as the bed was suddenly thrown aside, and he backed away from the door as it was swung open so hard it made cracks in the wall. Staring at everyone now was an 8’11 brown wolf...with JFK’s pompadour and pants. Gandhi was also holding onto the wolf’s front leg for dear life.

“W-Why does that wolf look like JFK-“  
Abe was interrupted as the large werewolf stood on its hind legs, and let out a much louder and intimidating roar.

The prom guests and Scudworth promptly screamed in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balto and Laika belong to @ohyoulazydog on Instagram!


	3. Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama drama baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the spacing is wack I tried to fix it but I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing  
> Also the chapter is called Start Over because Abandoned Pools just kept playing the song the whole time, even repeating it

Everything hurt.

JFK had gone from being fine one minute to feeling sick the next. Then, not even ten minutes later, he was painfully transforming into a monster on the floor of the private suite. His mind had switched to its feral state upon hearing the commotion outside, and like an aggravated animal he’d made his presence known. His mindlessness had ended upon hearing everyone’s screams of fear, and now he himself was horrified.

They all knew.

They all knew that he was a werewolf, a monster.

He’d probably also just ruined prom, and if he wasn’t careful he’d put the lives of his classmates in danger.

He’d gone from acting like a wild animal ready to attack to a scared and cornered one in front of headlights. So, like any scared animal would do when cornered, he lowered himself to the floor and raised his fur up, his tail now tucked between his legs.

“...Cinnamon.” Shadowy Figure growled lowly. Scudworth ceasing his yelling and looking up at his boss with wide open eyes.

“Y-Yes?” Scudworth asked, looking back and forth between him and JFK.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Shadowy Figure demanded, his voice getting louder as he spoke. He was also pointing at JFK, and that combined with his aggressive tone set the werewolf off. He let out low threatening growls and slowly raised himself from the floor, but Gandhi hugging his leg tightly brought him back to being him.

“I-I had no idea about this either-“ Scudworth started, then he directed his attention at Gandhi, “how long have you two hid this from me?!” JFK snarled at Scudworth for yelling at them, but all Gandhi had to do was scratch behind his ear to get him to stop being aggressive.

“A month...or so...” JFK said, the fact that he could speak surprising to everyone but Gandhi, who already knew he was capable of it when like this.

“If you had just come to me, I could’ve tried to fix this issue!” Scudworth exclaimed.

“If by fix, you mean experimental surgery that may or may not kill hiiiiiim.“

“Mr. B you know I’ve been working on tha-“

“Enough!” Shadowy Figure interrupted. He then turned to his fellow board members and cleared his throat, “The goal of this operation has been compromised, but that does not mean we won’t be taking any clones tonight. I want JFK and Gandhi’s captures to be the top priority, and for the other clones to be captured if possible.”

Abe, who by this point had put his suit, pants, socks, and shoes back on, stepped in front of JFK and Gandhi. “I’m not gonna let you take my best dude and his prom date/my former rival!” Abe proclaimed.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. Someone get me a weapon.” Shadowy Figure said flatly. He was handed a military-grade shotgun by one of his associates, and at the sight of it JFK grabbed Gandhi by his tux with his mouth and started running. The sight of the shotgun caused Abe’s nerves to act up, and he found himself unable to move. Cleo gripped his arm tightly and dragged him along as she went after JFK. Before JFK could reach the door he was blocked by the other shadowy figures, who had on them handcuffs and in one case a large syringe.

“Why do you have a shotgun?!” Scudworth exclaimed angrily, moving in front of Shadowy Figure to stop him from chasing JFK and pointing at his chest.

“I brought it incase anyone tried anything. I hoped I wouldn’t have to use it, but I’ve been left with no choi-“

“These clones of mine are children Shadowy Figure! What the hell did you expect them to do, pull out their own military-grade weapons?!” Scudworth interrupted him.

“Did you really think we were just gonna come in and ask the clones politely to let us handcuff and subdue them man? Also, would someone please come and take John Stamos to the hospital? He’s been bleeding in the arms of his attacker for five minutes now.” Shadowy Figure responded. To everyone’s surprise, Geshie took Stamos and ran off with him before anyone could stop him. The shadowy figures at the door made a passageway for him, but before the four teens near the entrance could try and use it Shadowy Figure let off a warning shot at the ceiling. By this point, all of the other clones and guests were far away from the commotion and were practically pressed against the walls. The shadowy figures at the door swapped places with the celebrity guests who came with them, and started charging towards JFK, Gandhi, Abe, and Cleo.

JFK, with one good swipe, knocked the handcuffs and syringe out of the hands of his attackers. One went for the syringe, but Gandhi grabbed it first and used it on that one. The four teens then ran for one of the tables, and flipped it over on top of the rest of their attackers. Shadowy Figure was prepared to aim a shot for JFK’s foreleg, but his shot hit the ceiling instead when Scudworth and Mr. B tackled him to the floor. That’s when more military men burst in with handcuffs, syringes, and even some guns of their own. The other clones and guests, having apparently been inspired to act after seeing that table flip, started grabbing whatever they could get their hands on and throwing it at the military men.

This chaos went on for at least five minutes, the whole time Scudworth and Mr. B holding Shadowy Figure back, or at least trying to. Once he got free from them and snatched his shotgun back from Scudworth, he fired a direct shot at JFK. Because of how much the werewolf was moving, the original target that was his foreleg was missed. The same couldn’t be said for his ear though, which was blown clean off. With a sharp yelp of pain, JFK lowered himself to the floor in fear. The students and other guests gasped in surprise, but Shadowy Figure ignored them as he pushed some aside to reach JFK and Gandhi. Abe and Cleo were somewhere nearby, but before they could run over they were grabbed by two military men.

Gandhi was holding the injured head of his boyfriend, who was whining in pain. Now he had blood on the front of his tux, but that didn’t even register over the anger he felt towards the man that did this to Jack. 

“Mahatma, step aside.” Shadowy Figure commanded.

“Stay the hell away from us you old bastard!” Gandhi yelled, sounding angrier than Abe or JFK had ever heard before. His face was turning red from rage, and he was visibly shaking. He looked like he was ready to punch JFK’s attacker’s lights out.

“I’m not going to ask you again. Move, or else.” Shadowy Figure growled, this time leaning closer to Gandhi’s face. The much smaller teen carefully laid JFK’s head on the floor before shooting up and putting his arms out to his sides, as if to say “if you want JFK you’ll have to go through me.”

“Make me then.” Gandhi said lowly without an inch of fear. Shadowy Figure, who’d had enough of all this, grabbed the small teen by his tux and tossed him aside. Gandhi hit the wall, which caused the metal walls and ceiling of the meat locker to shake slightly. He quickly got back up like nothing had happened, but he was still in pain. His head had been hit pretty hard. JFK was having a hard time keeping his wits with the searing pain on his head and the commotion of everything else, but he slowly rose to his feet.

“Don’t worry guys, I’m go-“ Gandhi didn’t get a chance to finish before the large disco ball, which was loosely hung up without Scudworth’s knowledge, came off of its chain and landed on top of the clone. Complete and utter silence filled the main room after that as everyone turned their eyes towards JFK and Shadowy Figure, unaware of what on earth would happen next.

“Short stick!!” JFK cried, ignoring his pain and fear as he raced towards Gandhi. He stood on his hind legs and picked up the heavy disco ball off of his boyfriend, then quickly placed it aside before gently picking him up. He’d been knocked out cold, and JFK had no idea if this injury was something Gandhi would recover from or not. The pain of possibly losing someone he loved again shook him to his very core, and he gently held Gandhi closer as tears began to stream down his face.

“...that was unintentional. I didn’t realize Scudworth cared so little about the safety of his stude-“

“Don’t deflect the blame onto him you stupid $&@!, you’re the one may’ve just killed someooooone!” Mr. B interrupted him, moving closer so that he could smack Shadowy Figure across the face.

“You just horribly injured my best dude!” Abe yelled at him, refusing to say the world “killed” because he had hope that Gandhi was still alive, which he was. His chest had been badly impacted and he was suffering from internal bleeding, but he was still alive. Abe managed to pull himself and Cleo away from their captors with strength he didn’t realize he had, but as they marched towards Shadowy Figure they saw JFK gently place Gandhi down. Scudworth and Mr. B were preoccupied with yelling at Shadowy Figure, so Abe was the first one to see JFK slowly turn around with eyes as red as blood, their color beforehand being yellow.

“Watch out!” Abe yelled. Mr. B and Scudworth went silent and looked over at JFK, and watched as JFK got on his hind legs and let out the most intimidating and angry roar anyone at Winter Prom had ever heard. Scudworth quickly pulled Mr. B away just in time before JFK made his move.

It all happened so fast, that it took a second for it to register for everyone that Shadowy Figure didn’t have a right arm anymore.

JFK had ripped it off, and after that he clawed the right side of Shadowy Figure’s face.

Oh dear god, JFK’s teeth were right over his throat.

That’s when the main entrance doors, which had been closed at some point in the large scuffle, were slammed open by two teen clones who’d just arrived.

“JFK stop!” A familiar female voice to JFK called out. He looked up from what he was doing, and his eyes widened. The color in them changed from red to yellow, and he pulled away from Shadowy Figure.

It was Joan and Van Gogh.

Joan hadn’t of come to prom at all, and had ended up spending time with Van Gogh, who also decided not to go, instead. With everything that had been happening that week, Joan had made the same mistake that Gandhi and JFK had about when the first transformation happened. She’d suddenly realized her mistake while watching some cheesy horror movie with Van Gogh, and rushed over as fast as she could after explaining to Van Gogh everything. He’d insisted on coming along and brought a stop sign he’d stolen at the track meet riot as a weapon.

“Joan?!” Abe and Cleo both exclaimed at once.

Joan wasn’t in her prom makeover, but it wasn’t the look she’d had before. She’d dyed the ends on her hair black, and some of it was covering her right eye. She had on a black winter coat that was fluffy on the inside, and Van Gogh had a similar one on that was dark blue. Underneath the coat Joan had a dark purple jacket on, and instead of his usual dark blue coat Van Gogh was wearing a dark blue sweater with sunflower patterns and black pants. They’d also come in holding each other’s hands, which would’ve made Abe more upset if he wasn’t concerned for his best dude’s life.

“Mission abort!” Shadowy Figure had commanded after getting his wits together, and before any of the guests could properly react the shadowy figures and their allies had fled the building. Joan and Van Gogh had moved out of the way just in time, and went over to JFK while Abe and Cleo went over to Gandhi. Once Scudworth and Mr.B were sure that the shadowy figures and their allies were gone, they both raced towards the front entrance and told the clones and adult guests to leave. Another stampede of people later, there was only JFK, Gandhi, Joan, Van Gogh, Abe, Cleo, Scudworth, and Mr. B left.

“Principal Scudworth, Mr. B, what do we do??” Abe asked, panic in his voice as he gently held his injured friend in his arms.

“We need to take him to a hospitaaaaal.” Mr. B said, somehow making his robotic tone softer than usual as to not make Abe panic more.

“Coming...along...just say...I’m his dog.”JFK added.

“JFK, I don’t think that would work.” Van Gogh said.

“Don’t worry Van, it’s worked before.” Joan explained.

“Okay, but how are we going to fit him into a car??” Cleo interjected.

“Use...my limo...” JFK added. He then walked over to Lincoln and gently leaned on him.

“I think I saw your limo driver flee along with the other guests, so as a responsible adult I’ll drive you kids there!” Scudworth said.

“You know how to drive a limo Principal Scudworth?” Abe asked.

“I know how to do a lot of things Lincoln. We should also get JFK’s ear treated while we’re at it- Wait, do we stop at the animal hospital or check him and Gandhi into the human hospital? Scudworth said.

“No need...will grow back...left eye did.” JFK explained, pointing a clawed finger at his left eye.

With that, Winter Prom officially ended as the remaining guests and the hosts left the building for JFK’s van, the only good that happened being that JFK didn’t slip on the black ice this time.


	4. So, What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst central

Hospitals sucked.

The first time Gandhi remembered going into a hospital for a major operation was when he gave his kidney to Cleo. Being only 7 at the time it was a very scary experience, and one he never wanted to repeat again.

The second major operation, the most recent one, had been done the night of prom. Once it was finished Gandhi was moved to the ICU. This operation was an intensive one, as it was both a Thoracotomy and an Exploratory Laparotomy. He’d also gotten a concussion, which didn’t make recovery any easier. When he’d first woken up, his head felt like it was splitting open and he felt like he was gonna puke. He spent most of Thursday morning miserable in his hospital bed, both from the pain and from worry over if his boyfriend was okay. Trying to play Pokémon Crystal as a distraction didn’t work that well, as even with glasses on his vision was blurry.

At 11 am his foster parents were allowed to see him, and when he tried to explain what had been going on with him and JFK they assured him that they already knew and that they were just happy he was alive. They did make it clear they didn’t want Gandhi hiding something like this again though, which he understood. Once they had left, he saw one of his nurses come in with a clipboard.

“Mahatma Gandhi? Kennedy is here to see you.” The blond young nurse said. Gandhi would’ve shot up in his bed if it wasn’t for the pain he was in, and all of the medical equipment attached to him. He could make out JFK stepping into the room in a red hoodie and dark green pants, and even with his blurry vision he could tell that he was a wreck. His eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath them, and his pompadour was messy. He still had his signature smile though, probably because he was so happy that Gandhi was okay.

“Er uh, hey love.” JFK said in an unusual for him soft tone. He’d probably been told to keep his voice quiet. Gandhi’s heart had skipped a beat upon being called that, and the grin on his face became so wide it threatened to split it. Like an excited dog seeing someone they love after a period of separation, he leaned in and peppered the smaller boy’s face with kisses. Gandhi laughed at his boyfriend’s actions, and once JFK was finished he kissed him on the lips. 

“Are you doing alright babe?” Gandhi almost immediately asked afterwards.

“I should er, be asking you the same thing.” JFK responded. Judging by the worry etched on Gandhi’s face however, he knew what Gandhi wanted to hear.

“Don’t uh, worry. Things are gonna be okay. You want me to explain or would you er, rather wait on that?” JFK said. He was told that one of the symptoms of a concussion was poor memory or concentration, so he didn’t wanna overwhelm Gandhi. Gandhi would’ve nodded rapidly if he wasn’t told to keep his head as still as possible, so he settled for a soft nod.

“Well uh, before I could see ya Mr. B and I talked.” JFK began.

~

Waiting rooms sucked.

JFK hadn’t of been in one while not sick before, but even if he wasn’t sick this time it didn’t make waiting any easier. His body was still sore from the night before, and too much pressure on the right side of his head stung. The ear had grown back, so while now he didn’t have two damaged ears there was a pale red ring around where the ear had detached. The ring looked like waves on both sides of it, and JFK was considering growing his hair out more to cover it.

On top of all that, he was downright miserable. He couldn’t distract himself with his gameboy or crappy waiting room magazines, so he spent a long time staring at his feet or at the wall. He’d tried to converse with Gandhi’s other visitors, and while hearing that Gandhi was doing relatively okay considering his condition was good other worries still plagued his mind. What would happen to him now that his classmates knew he was a werewolf? Would Scudworth decide to experiment on him? Would the government come and take him away? Would-

“Hope this isn’t a bad time wesleyyyyy, but I’m here on behalf of your principal since he’s busy with worrrrrrk.”  
JFK’s eyes went wide, and he looked over to see Mr. B rolling over to the seat next to him. The hospital already knew about Mr. B’s existence because of the times Scudworth landed himself in the hospital, so none of the staff batted an eye. The same couldn’t be said for the giant “dog” they had here last night, but thanks to some secret government agreements-and Mr. B’s charm-there wasn’t any issues when the truth was finally explained.  
There was also the fact that JFK’s foster dads wouldn’t let anyone say anything bad about their baby, which for once JFK wasn’t embarrassed by. His dads had been his greatest support and comfort while Gandhi was in surgery.

“Er uh, no, i-it’s fine. Gandhi’s foster parents are uh, with him right now.” JFK explained, uncharacteristically nervous about whatever it was Scudworth wanted him to know.

“That’s goooooood. We should continue this discussion in a more private settiiiiiing.” Mr. B responded. JFK nodded, and followed Mr. B into an empty employee’s room with food, a table, chairs, etc. It was almost as if it had been emptied for the two. JFK sat himself down at one end of the table while Mr. B used a new feature of his to extend his wheel legs, which made him tall enough so that JFK could see him.

“Principal Scudworth wanted me to tell you that your “issue” isn’t something he’ll let you be taken away foooooor. Him and other secret government employees are going to make sure that word of what happened last night doesn’t leave Exclamatioooooooon!. That doesn’t mean you’ll have to see Shadowy Figure around here thouuuuuugh. Shadowy Figure is the tall secret government employee by the waaaaaay.” Mr. B relayed to JFK.

“You mean the bas- guy that put Gandhi here?” JFK growled, keeping himself from swearing incase Mr. B didn’t like that. Wait, didn’t he hear him call Shadowy Figure a “stupid $&@!”?

“Yes Wesleeeeeey. Your principal still has to work for him, but he isn’t going to let you or any other clones be taken awaaaaay. He also wants me to tell you that he’s cancelled school for two weeks while he figures things ouuuuuut, and to give you all some time to recoveeeer.”  
Mr. B explained further.

JFK’s eyes widened a little at that. Since when did Principal Scudworth care so much about the clones that he’d give them two weeks off? Not that JFK was complaining though, he didn’t want to have to go back to school so soon after his boyfriend got injured. He wanted to stay by his side and play video games, talk about stupid stuff, and tell him how much he loved him. He realized that his face was heating up, and quickly suppressed it so that he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of his vice principal.

“Did I uh, bite him?” JFK asked, referring to Shadowy Figure.

“No Wesleeeeeey. You took off his right arm and clawed his face, but you won’t get in trouble for thaaaaat. It’s clear that you had lost control in that momeeeeent.”  
Mr. B responded.

“I’ve uh- I-I’ve only ever hurt someone like t-that one other time. He was gonna kill me and Gandhi, s-so I uh, I had to- oh g-god-“ JFK tried to explain, his hands shaking and his face turning pale. He then felt Mr. B’s robotic hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Wesleeeeey, you acted in self-defeeeense. That’s not something you can be arrested fooooor.” Mr. B reassured him.

“H-How do you-“

“Your dads, Scudworth, and I had a meeting this morning before I came heeeeeere.” Mr. B explained. Oh, that made sense. JFK, while in his emotional state last night, had tearfully told his dads everything. That topic must’ve been brought up during the meeting. JFK and Cleo had gotten some breakfast at this flapjack place earlier to pass the time before JFK could visit Gandhi, and also because Cleo wanted to do something nice for him by paying for all of it. The meeting must’ve happened then.

“Would you like me to tell you the rest of Scudworth’s message now, or lateeeeer?” Mr. B asked, not wanting to upset JFK too much. This was surely a lot to take in on top of everything else.

“I er uh, wanna know everythin’ now.” JFK said, his voice quieter than usual.

“Principal Scudworth wants you to be more careful when out of tooooown, and to set up a strict system for remembering the important nights of the weeeeek.” Mr. B continued.

“Don’t worry Mr. B, I’ll uh, never get my days mixed up again!” JFK said.

“One last thing; while Principal Scudworth doesn’t want an incident like this again, he says that if it weren’t for you and your friends Clone High would’ve all been captured and forced to become soldieeeeeers.” Mr. B concluded.

“So we uh, ruined prom but ina- uh”

“Inadvertentlyyyyy”

“Inadvertently saved Clone High?” JFK asked. 

“That’s what Principal Scudworth means yeeeeeees, although I wouldn’t say that you ruined prooooom.” Mr. B elaborated.  
That’s when JFK and Mr. B heard a knock at the door of the room, then watched as one of the nurses in charge of Gandhi’s care opened it.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but you’re clear to visit now Kennedy.” The nurse explained. JFK’s eyes widened, and he looked over at Mr. B.

“You may go now Wesleyyyyy, I’ll see you again in a few weeeeeeeks.” Mr. B said as he made himself his regular height again and rolled out of the room.

That was certainly better than sitting in a waiting room.

~

Gandhi had been listening intently as best as he could the whole time JFK was recounting events, his eyes wide. Now that JFK was finished, he felt a wave of relief come over him now that he knew that his Fitz would be okay. He didn’t even realize that he was crying until JFK wrapped him in a gentle embrace. Wait, why was he crying?? Shouldn’t he be happy? Of course he was! Was this happy crying, or some kind of weird post-operation crying? Maybe it was another concussion symptom?

“I-I love you Jack.” Gandhi muffled into the other teen’s hoodie through soft sobs. The last time he’d cried like this was when Jack saved his life from another werewolf. This cry was definitely influenced by the emotional and physical exhaustion he was experiencing thanks to his injuries, and honestly it felt good to let those feelings out. He had escaped death after all. JFK didn’t need to say anything, just him being there was enough. He heard the larger teen sniffling, and soon he was crying too. They were both kids who’d gone through hell and back just to come out on top, and they both needed this. They didn’t even notice Abe peek in to check on Gandhi, then step away to give the couple some privacy once he saw the state they were in.

Abe came in shortly after the couple calmed down, and after an awkward hug considering his and Gandhi’s size difference and the fact one of them was in a hospital bed Gandhi proceeded to explain to Abe all that he could about the situation with JFK. He obviously left out some more personal bits, and after that they just ended up talking about whatever came to their minds. There wasn’t too much discussion about Cleo or Joan since Abe didn’t feel like talking about it, but once Gandhi started getting too animated while retelling life stories the nurses suggested that Abe give him some time to recover.

Joan was the next person to come in, and their conversation went pretty similarly to the one Gandhi had with Abe. She ended up telling Gandhi all about Van Gogh, and hearing about how he had comforted and cheered up a heartbroken Joan made him feel worse about the teen hotline thing. He’d already apologized for it, but that didn’t suddenly make it okay. When Gandhi asked her about Abe and Cleo, she said that Abe had accepted that Joan was moving on, or at least was trying to. Things were awkward, especially between Abe and Cleo. Cleo didn’t have a loyal history either in terms of her relationship with Abe, so now the two were just taking a break to think things over. No wonder Abe looked so conflicted when Gandhi asked about it, he thought to himself.  
After Joan left, the nurses wanted him to have a break from visitors, which completely sucked. He spent the rest of that day either taking naps or playing Pokémon Crystal, trying to distract himself from the thirst and hunger he was feeling.

~

By Friday night, Gandhi could say with confidence that he was having a much better time now. He’d been moved to another less intense room, and he was set up with a TV with built in video games, movies, and TV shows. Marie Curie had visited him earlier that day, and they talked all about the good parts of prom and whatever else came to mind. Pierre Curie had apparently asked Marie to prom, which was rather fitting considering who their clone parents were. He’d also gotten a visit from Cleo, which was kinda surprising considering how Cleo normally acted towards Gandhi. JFK’s foster parents had come in with JFK at one point to check on him, and it was nice to talk to them. Gandhi’s foster parents, Abe, Joan had also visited again before Marie and Cleo did. 

They, along with Marie, Cleo, and JFK, had brought in gifts from the hospital gift store and/or an outside store. Cheesy toys or plushes were things Gandhi adored, so of course those were what the gifts were. Some of the ones he got were the soft teddy bear with 90’s sunglasses and clothes from his foster parents, the umbreon plush key-chain from Abe, and the jumbo Blastoise plush from JFK.

It was around 6:00 pm that the nurses said that Gandhi could finally eat/drink again, and what he really craved was McDonalds. JFK immediately offered to get it for him, and it only took the boy half an hour to come back with food for himself and Gandhi.

“Dude check this out!” Gandhi had said when he pulled out the toy from the happy meal. They’d taken a good look at the toys after eating since Gandhi was starving. It was a small Treecko plush that was a part of a promotion for the upcoming Ruby and Sapphire games.

“Cool! What’s er uh, that one again? I got the bird one.” JFK asked.

“Treecko, I’m picking this guy when I get Ruby.” Gandhi responded.

“Is uh, Pikachu an option again? If not I’m picking the bird so I can beat your lizard.” JFK said, sticking his tongue out as if he was a little kid. Gandhi would’ve shoved him playfully if he weren’t in a hospital bed, so he just stuck his tongue out back at him.

“Nah man, wait which version you getting? Please get Sapphire so we can trade exclusives, I call dibs on Groupon.” Gandhi said.

“I’ll er uh, get Sapphire then. You think there’ll be a third game? Like uh, Crystal?”  
JFK asked.

“Probably!” Gandhi responded as he turned the small plush he had around in his hands. After a moments of silence, JFK’s expression shifted and and he looked up from the Torchic toy to Gandhi.

“Have they er uh, told ya how long you’ll be in here for, or uh, what recovery is like?” JFK asked.

“Four to seven days. I got these walking and breathing exercises I gotta do, but breathing is kinda hard right now. I also can’t lift anything heavier than five pounds for six weeks, or move my head around too much, or look at screens too much. They also recommend I eat stuff with protein, omega-3s, and antioxidants.” Gandhi explained.

“What are uh, omega-3s?” JFK asked.

“Some kinda fatty acid stuff found in things like fish and nuts? That’s what I was told anyways.” Gandhi responded.

“Well uh, for the five pound weight limit thing, I can help ya with carrying stuff. I’ll carry both of our bags to school!” JFK said. He then remembered that Gandhi could still have a headache, and felt a bit sheepish. Gandhi didn’t seem bothered though. 

“Thanks Fitz!” Gandhi exclaimed, pulling JFK closer so he could give him a peck on the cheek.

“Anythin’ for uh, you short stick.” JFK responded, pressing his forehead against the smaller teen’s.

Maybe hospitals weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY CLONE HIGH


End file.
